


As Red as Any Blood

by Branch



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai snaps a bit and forgets to be diffident. Kurogane approves of this. Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/9677.html">Porn Battle</a> prompt: Fai/Kurogane, territory. Fang-porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Red as Any Blood

Fai stalked through his set of rooms to Kurogane’s, growling under his breath. He tried not to do that but he couldn’t actually help it right this moment.

He knew that Kurogane had oaths he needed to keep, that Tomoyo-hime was his liege and would be until one of them died; they’d talked about that before agreeing to settle in Nihon. Most of the time Fai didn’t mind at all. Tomoyo was a charming woman with a delightful sense of humor and he had her to thank for significant parts of his sanity. They had wonderful chats about their favorite grumpy ninja.

It was just that he’d already been hungry, today, and one of the courtiers had made a remark about there being nothing Kurogane wouldn’t do or give his master, and it had grated on Fai’s soul.

Kurogane was _his_.

Kurogane was also leaning against the wall beside his open balcony screen, a simple robe tied loosely about him, reading quietly. He looked up when Fai more or less slammed the hall screen closed behind him and demanded, a bit irately, "What’s wrong with you?"

"I’m hungry." That was the least of it, but it was somewhere to start, and something they both understood by now.

Kurogane snorted and laid his book aside. "Eat, then, before you start throwing tantrums." He held out a hand, only to blink as Fai stalked across the room and slid down to straddle his lap, winding his arms around Kurogane’s shoulders and nuzzling his throat. "Fai?" His hands settled slowly on Fai’s back.

"Really hungry." He licked slowly up the line of Kurogane’s neck, distracted and husky with the scent of his prey. "Mmm." His arms tightened around Kurogane and he pressed closer.

Kurogane was breathing quickly and Fai could feel his pulse against his lips. "Go ahead." He tipped his head back.

Fai purred with pleasure and bit down, twining tight around Kurogane. Richness filled his mouth, warm and satisfying, and he let his hands wander over Kurogane’s shoulders, down his chest, stroking under the robe, and back up to comb through his hair. "Mine," he murmured indistinctly against his prey’s throat and sucked firmly.

The way Kurogane shuddered under him, the sounds he made as his hands kneaded slowly against Fai’s back, were as satisfying as his taste.

Gradually the heat of shared life smoothed away the corners of Fai’s temper and he settled comfortably against Kurogane, nuzzling his throat and lapping softly until the blood stopped. He felt calm and content, and a tiny corner of his mind thought that was strange. Most of him, though, was just pleased to lie against Kurogane’s chest and feel large hands stroking up and down his back.

"Better?" Kurogane asked, quietly.

Fai smiled. "Much." He felt Kurogane’s lips curve, in turn, against his temple.

He drifted off like that, warm and happy, and when he woke up the next morning and tried to be apologetic Kurogane just snorted at him and pulled him close, one hand cupping the back of Fai’s head, to murmur one word in his ear.

"Yours."

 

**End **


End file.
